


The Fall of Heaven

by Littuhljay



Series: Sanders Sides Angels Demons AU [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: 18+ probably, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angels vs. Demons, AngelsDemonsAU, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Children, Death, Demon Deals, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, FluffAngstFluff, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I want attention for this work, Idiots, Idiots in Love, M/M, Major character death not permenant, Multi, Musical References, Other, Pain, Please Kill Me, Remy is a chaos god, Remy is a disappointed parent, Ruler of Hell, Shenanigans, Sorry Not Sorry, There's A Tag For That, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Yes I grabbed all the tags from the last work, also angst central, and comments, cant stop wont stop, dont judge me, enjoy your suffering, ghost - Freeform, if youve made it this far thank you for reading the tags. i love you, ill add more tags as I go, im a mess, imma be honest youre gonna cry, its really good I promise, king of heaven, kissing before marriage, laughs at your pain, look another plot twist, musical references ahead, patton warning, please give me kudos, pun warning, run. run very far away, send help, we write this and we cry, welcome to plot twist central, who is even in charge cuz this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21747865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littuhljay/pseuds/Littuhljay
Summary: The backstory for In the Shadow of an Empty Throne. If you're uninterested you're welcome to skip ahead once part 3 is up as this isn't necessary to read to understand the whole plotline and if you skip this it makes future plot twists that much more unpredictable. Really this was an excuse for me to build the world a bit better.
Relationships: Deceit/Remy, Emile/Original Character, Patton/Logan, Virgil/Roman
Series: Sanders Sides Angels Demons AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1405228
Kudos: 10





	1. The Old Ruler

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm finally uploading part two. For all the loyal readers who may have been waiting for this thank you SO MUCH!! Also, a huge shoutout to the beta reader for this because we love you. I(Littuhljay) mostly wrote this part while NeryandSalty worked on part three but we both contributed to both(love ya). Anyways, hope yall enjoy this.

A long long time ago, several centuries, in fact, Heaven was ruled by a just and wonderful being. Some refer to him as God and the all-knowing. They hoped for a long time that he would one day return. That hope quickly faded. Those who knew him well knew him by the name, Somsak. They knew he was a bit of a mess and the reason he left was purely the stress of the job. However, like all the other beings of heaven, they hoped he would one day return and held faith that even in his absence, he watched over them. When he used to rule he had a most trusted advisor, who, even as trusted as he was, never was permitted to see the face of the almighty.  
This assistant was named Debacle.


	2. Logan

During the rule of Somsak, an angel was born. He was named “Logan” and was prophesied to be a great leader among heaven’s elite. Unfortunately, the angel let this go to his head throughout his life. He expected to be powerful and respected in all walks and found himself jealous of God himself.  
During his younger years, he’d dream each night of sitting on the throne himself. He confided these thoughts to only one person, Debacle. The two were very close in age, as was Debacle’s sibling, Patton.  
Debacle shared Logan’s thirst for power and when Somsak disappeared, the two conspired to take the throne and marry one another in order to share the power equally.  
Debacle was quite in love with Logan and his thirst for power, the two had a bond unlike any seen before. That is until Logan fell in love with another. None other than Debacle’s sibling. It was slow at first, Logan was planning his wedding to Debacle with the help of Patton and couldn’t help but feel a connection to the other. Every time he smiled, Logan found himself doing the same. Which was a rare action for the angel. He couldn’t remember before meeting Patton when the last time he had truly smiled was. And the feelings were not one-sided.


	3. Lovebirds Romance

Patton knew it was wrong to crush on his brother’s fiance. He hated that he felt like this but… how could something wrong feel so right? Being around Logan felt as natural as breathing, though when he saw Logan smile he was able to do anything but.  
Throughout the preparations for the coronation/wedding, Patton found himself falling more and more in love with the other angel. Every smile made his breath stops, every time their hands brushed his heart would leap as though it were to be his last moment alive. If that had been the case Patton would have died only regretting never telling the other angel how he felt.  
One night late into picking flower arrangements that wouldn’t clash with the crowns and gowns of the ceremony, Patton found himself smiling softly, realizing how in love he was, as Logan’s tired head fell to his shoulder.  
He closed the book and turned to look at the bespectacled angel to ask if they should call it a night, only to find that the two of them were suddenly kissing.  
Patton was shocked and pulled away at first, “I- Logan, you’re... We can’t!”

“I don’t care,” Logan said, in a soft growl.

With a sigh and a smile, Patton submitted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter has quite a bit of length but mainly because it's focused around a song.


	4. Debacle's Rage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I highly recommend Descendants. This song is from the third movie.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r9o1QS-itsU

In the wee hours of the next morning Debacle awoke and found that, though they usually slept beside one another, Logan had not come home the previous night.

With a smile and a shrug he merely assumed his lover had fallen asleep at his sibling’s house as they were planning the event for later that month.

Whistling happily he walked with a skip in his step to the home of his sibling, walking in without knocking, as it was Patton’s home and he’d always been welcome within the walls. He found himself standing in front of his sibling’s bedroom door, which was set ajar.

He didn’t think twice at the time but later realized it was then he should have been suspicious.

However, he wasn’t, he simply walked into the room “Patton, dear, have you seen Logan? He didn’t come home last night an-”

Two voices cried out in fear as his eyes came to rest on the bed, seeing his brother and his fiance barely covered by a thin sheet and naked otherwise.

“I-I-I can explain!” Logan cried out, clumsily putting on his glasses.

Patton, for what it was worth, simply looked down at his own lap, thoroughly ashamed of himself.

“You- You!” Debacle couldn’t find words to express his feelings and found himself instead, singing.

_ I'm so tired of pretending _

_ Where's my happy ending? _

He began pacing around, dancing some strange choreography.

_ I followed all the rules _

_ I drew inside the lines _

_ I never asked for anything that wasn't mine _

_ I waited patiently for my time _

_ But when it finally came _

_ He called her name _

_ And now I feel this overwhelming pain _

_ I mean, it's in my veins _

_ I mean, it's in my brain _

_ My thoughts are running in a circle like a toy train _

_ I'm kinda like a perfect picture with a broken frame _

_ I know exactly who to blame _

He stopped, mid dance, and held out a hand, using magic to throw Patton from the bed, across the room, in anger.

Logan cried out and ran for Patton, only for Debacle to use more magic to lift him and pin him against a wall.

_ I never thought of myself as mean _

_ I always thought that I'd be the Queen _

_ And there's no in-between _

_ Cause if I can't have that _

_ Then I would be the leader of the dark _

_ And the bad _

_ Now there's a devil on my shoulder _

_ Where the angels used to be _

_ And he's calling me the Queen _

_ Being nice was my past time _

_ But I've been hurt for the last time _

_ And I won't ever let another person take advantage of me _

_ The anger burns my skin, third-degree _

_ Now my blood's boiling hotter than a fiery sea _

_ There's nobody getting close to me _

_ They're gonna bow to the Evil Queen _

_ Your nightmare's my dream _

_ Just wait until they fall to my wicked schemes _

Logan found himself slowly being choked and his vision growing dark as Debacle lost control of his powers due to his anger.

_ I never thought of myself as mean _

_ I always thought that I'd be the Queen _

_ And there's no in-between _

_ Cause if I can't have that _

_ Then I would be the leader of the dark _

_ And the bad _

_ Now there's a devil on my shoulder _

_ Where the angels used to be _

_ And he's calling me the Queen of Mean _

_ Calling me _

_ The Queen of Mean _

_ Calling me, calling me _

_ The Queen of Mean _

Logan fell to the ground, barely holding on to consciousness as Debacle was suddenly distracted and began walking towards Patton again, who had laid, cowering on the ground where he’d landed after being thrown.

_ Something is pulling me _

_ It's so magnetic _

_ My body is moving _

_ Unsure where I'm headed _

_ All of my senses have left me defenseless _

_ This darkness around me _

_ Is promising vengeance _

_ The price that I'm willing to pay is expensive _

_ There's nothing to lose _

_ When you're lonely and friendless _

_ So my only interest is showing this princess _

_ That I am the Queen _

_ And my reign will be endless! _

Patton was grabbed from the ground by an invisible force and felt as though every atom of his being was being torn away from the rest. Debacle was trying to completely and utterly destroy him.

_ I want what I deserve _

_ I want to rule the world _

_ Sit back and watch them learn _

_ It's finally my turn _

Logan watched in horror but found himself unable to move as Patton exploded into billions upon billions of pieces in front of him.

_ If they want a villain for a Queen _

_ I'm gonna be one like they've never seen _

_ I'll show them what it means _

_ Now that I am that _

_ I will be the ruler of the dark and the bad _

_ 'Cause the devil's on my shoulder _

_ Where the angels used to be _

_ And he's calling me the Queen of Mean _

_ Calling me, calling me _

_ Calling me _

_ The Queen of Mean _

_ Calling me, calling me _

_ I want what I deserve! _

Debacle began approaching Logan once again only to freeze and gain a look of horror in his eyes as suddenly his eyes turned dark and his outfit changed completely, his wings gone.

“No! Nononono! That’s- I didn’t mean…” Debacle tried to beg, only to fall straight through the floor and into hell.

As Logan watched some sort of glowing light of pure power glowed through the room and suddenly Patton was reassembled before him, gasping for air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos/comments/etc. PLEASE!!!


	5. Next Gen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a spotify playlist of a bunch of songs that inspired this work. Rewrite the stars literally sparked the entire series basically and is Virgil and Roman's theme across this whole series. It's adorable.   
> Rewrite the stars: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RI-HOQ27QEM  
> Spotify: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4lm0QKJ3Kz5xla6HegJQmR?si=SAV8mEXiQHG-v96Npa9naA

Not long after Debacle fell Logan had a child, who was lovingly named Virgil. Patton and Logan’s dearest friends, Emile and Barachiel, also had a child on the same day, whom they named Roman.

The day they were both born on was celebrated widely by humans on earth as “All Hallows Eve”

The two were inseparable from the moment they first met, literally. When Emile and Barachiel went to retrieve Virgil from the playdate Roman clung to him and the two wailed loudly.

Their parents sat down and decided that it would be best if everyone moved into one house so the two wouldn’t be lonely without one another.

The older angels took turns singing soft lullabies to the young ones whenever they wanted them to sleep. The favorite request once the two were able to speak was “London Bridge is Falling Down”. Especially when sung by Patton’s sweet alto or Barachiel’s deep baritone.

Another song they used to sing in bits and pieces remained difficult for the two to remember but they always sang they’re favorite lyrics to one another. Especially Roman.

_ But you’re here in my heart _

_ So who can stop me if I decide _

_ That you’re my destiny? _

_ What if we rewrite the stars _

_ Say you were made to be mine _

_ Nothing could keep us apart _

_ You’d be the one I was meant to find _

He would then hum and sing nonsense to the tune until he remembered the words again.

_ So why don’t we rewrite the stars? _

_ Maybe the world could be ours _

_ Tonight _

One particular instance in their playroom Roman finished singing these words to Virgil as he sat atop a large pile of blankets they’d managed to put together as a “tower”

_ No one can rewrite the stars _

Virgil sang back loudly and defiantly.

_ I’m not the one you were meant to find _

The baby angels got into many shenanigans in their years, driving their caretakers mad with frustration very often but also being extremely adorable. From their recreation of Jurassic Park to their constant musicals and choreographed dance numbers, they were quite the handful.

One day, the other three were all outperforming their duties as co-leaders of heaven and Logan was left to watch the children. He set them to sleep in their playroom and went down the hall to his study, leaving both doors open in case anything happened and the two needed him.

It’d been hard on him and as he sat in his study he found himself slowly drifting off to sleep, a strange melody playing through the mansion.

Meanwhile in the playroom Roman awoke to the sound of the melody and had a bad feeling, immediately struggling to stand on his chubby toddler legs to put himself between any danger and Virgil. A dark figure billowed into the room and stared down at Roman, gently reaching out a hand and touching his face softly. Deep brown eyes met his and Roman felt himself grow heavy with sleep once again.

“Worry not little one, the fates will reunite the two of you one day,” the figure said, before grabbing the still sleeping Virgil and disappearing into the night.


	6. Demon Child

Years passed and in the time Patton, Logan, Emilie, and Barachiel began to rule heaven all together in the absence of anyone worthy of holding the throne. They voted and came to an agreement to go to war against hell in retaliation for the kidnapping of the child.

In the meantime, Virgil was raised by Debacle and his trusted assistant, Remy. Remy was more caring and soft with Virgil but the ruler of hell had his moments, like when he sang the boy to sleep and gently kissed his head once he fell into a deep slumber.  
Once Virgil reached a certain age, Debacle began teaching him how to fight among many other skills he deemed important for someone he viewed as his future successor.

Virgil was a natural at sword fighting and diplomacy but failed in archery and was absolutely terrible at etiquette.  
Once Debacle deemed his good skills worthy of doing so he decided to allow him to go to the battlefield provided he stays in inactive areas of the fighting. He couldn’t risk any of the angels recognizing him and as an extra defense, he cast a protective spell that masked Virgil’s angelic aura. He couldn’t make him seem like a demon, that was entirely up to Virgil thinking himself as such.

And so Virgil’s life continued to seem normal to him. He was a demon child adopted by Debacle and was being groomed to one day rule in his stead. He had Remy, who treated him kindly, and Debacle, who... had his moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave comments/kudos/etc. I really love this work and it's honestly taken over my life. I just hope that people enjoy it as much as we enjoy writing it.


	7. A Love Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter

What Virgil was oblivious to throughout his childhood was how Remy would look at Debacle when the king wasn’t paying attention. The lovesick eyes he gave the fallen angel.

Remy would often tell Virgil stories of two beautiful angels of great power and how the elder of the two realized that despite the fact that he was in love with the other, his feelings were not returned. So he assumed another identity and simply disappeared from their lives. He watched his friend but from a distance and watched as he fell for another who did not return his feelings. His heart broke as he watched it happen but under a new persona offered the angel comfort when he was cast out.

“What happened then, Rem-rem?” young Virgil asked. “What happen to the angels?”

Remy smiled and swallowed harshly then sighed and tucked Virgil into bed more snugly “They lived happily ever after of course. Now go to sleep, little demon.” he gently kissed the boy’s head and left, sadness in his heart knowing that he was a long way from happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're nearly done with part 3 and will be posting it one chapter a week on(I'm gonna say Fridays now but that may change and also I'm unreliable so....) Anyways please let us know what you thought and look forward to part 3 hopefully by the new year.

**Author's Note:**

> Not much so far but I'm uploading all of part 2 at once today and all the chapters are pretty short so bear with me and let me know what you think. Thanks!!


End file.
